Joe Loftenburg
Joe Loftenburg was the leader of the Roadkill Gang in Southtown, New Groveland, United States of America. He was, prior to his death, serving a life sentence in the Southtown Correctional Facility. He was a serial killer and former police officer, having killed a large sum of the population in the Central district. Although a convicted serial killer, Joe Loftenburg had no known mental illnesses, and most of his killings had been ruled as revenge murders. Early Life | 1963 - 1985 Joe Loftenburg was born and raised in Southtown, New Groveland. He went to the local public school that had a large number of lower-class bullies, and Joe was bullied while in school. He fought back, however, and paralyzed multiple children and teenagers by beating them with a shovel. In retaliation, bullies pinned him down and stabbed his eye out with a fork. In the early 1980s, after graduating high school, he went to college. While in college, he toured the world while in a soccer league. He also wrestled on public television for a few months. After going to college, Joe Loftenburg settled down in a suburban Southtown home and became a teacher at the public school. After a short-lived teaching career, he applied to become a police officer. Police Officer | 1985 - 1987 Joe Loftenburg married and had a son, Kyle Loftenburg, in late-1985. He hosted a big Christmas celebration, and recieved a camera as a gift. He began to document his life on his camera and record his thoughts on his computer's word processor. He also acquired skills in hacking, and began to surf the school's private database, altering grades and viewing reputations. In 1986, Joe Loftenburg began to kill. He was frequently attacked in the street or by other children. His parents even began to physically attack him in his own home. Over the next two years, he would live the life of a police officer, and at the same time, live the life of a serial killer. Music Career | 1988 - 1990 In 1988, after quitting his job as a police officer, Joe Loftenburg began his music career and joined the unsuccessful band "The Anonymous Zeroes". In early-1990, while the band was plummeting into debt, Joe Loftenburg quit and returned to his house in Southtown. Downfall | 1990 - 1991 Joe Loftenburg's parents began to hassle him, so he killed both of them in mid-1990. While going on a crime spree, he was eventually arrested in 1991, and, after the Federal Bureau of Investigation investigated him and discovered his numerous murders, he was sentenced to life without parole at the Southtown Correctional Facility. Prison Life and Death | 1991 - 2016 In 2014, Joe Loftenburg was released into the public unit of Southtown Correctional Facility. After reaching this unit, he attempted escape multiple times and murdered countless people within the prison. He joined the Roadkill gang, and eventually became their leader. In 2015, his wife filed for divorce. In mid-2016, Joe Loftenburg escaped the facility, and, having been physically wounded by a prison sniper's gunshot, and mentally wounded by his wife filing for divorce, he made his way through Southtown, and eventually collapsed on the Southtown Beach, where he bled out and died. He was buried at the Southtown Cemetery. Category:Primary Universe